Bothering
by Schizzar
Summary: Happy Zemyx Day. Yay PWP


**Whoo Happy Zemyx day I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Reviews are loved. Enjoy. **

_This can't be happening. This...I...no!_

__Demyx stared at the broken pieces of blue wood, overwhelming sadness flowing through him. He was always so careful! How could such a thing happen to his poor little sitar? She had never hurt anyone that mattered, much anyways, so why was she lying here on his floor in two shattered pieces?  
Inspiration struck him then. Who was the smartest Organization member? Zexion. The sitarist leapt to his feet and sprinted out of his door, heading for the stairs that led to the 6th floor where the Cloaked Schemer resided. Without bothering to knock, Demyx flung himself into the man's room, nearly bowling over the slate haired man as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Get off me!" Zexion grumbled, shoving the man away.

He had been walking towards his bookshelf when his door had opened and now it looked like he wouldn't get his few hours of reading in.  
"Zexion! You have to help me! She's broken!" Demyx cried, lower lip trembling.

"What's broken?" Zexion asked patiently.

"My baby! I picked her up and then she snapped in two and I don't know why!" Demyx wailed, flailing in an attempt to show what had happened with his hands. "Her neck just...just...bent over and fell on the ground and now she's broken!"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Zexion sighed, impatience in his tone.  
"Fix her!"  
Demyx bit his lip and looked at Zexion, blue eyes swelling up with tears, and with a dramatic sigh, Zexion nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises," Zexion said, moving past the blond and heading for the door, stopping suddenly. "Why can we just make you another one?" He turned to face Demyx, wanting to gauge the sitarist's reaction to his suggestion. "Well?"

The blond continued to gnaw his lip, looking down at the ground as he mulled over the other's words. "Um...I suppose if Zexy made it, it would be okay...but...never mind. That'd be okay. If Zexy thinks it's less trouble, I'm okay with that."

"Then I won't bother going to your room. Get out and I'll make you a new one, okay?" Zexion said, grabbing the blond's shoulders and shoving him out the door, standing in the doorway so that he couldn't try to get back in and annoy him further.

"Okay..."

Zexion shut the door on the retreating blond. _What have I just gotten myself into? _

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Two days later, Zexion was still wondering why he had bothered agreeing to such a project; he really shouldn't care this much. And yet he did. The sitarist had been moping around for the past two days, which basically sapped out all happiness from Castle Oblivion and instead left behind cold tense silence. It was surprising how much they relied on the blond for entertainment and joy. Maybe that was why he was still bothering with the damn project: he wanted that small minuscule happiness back. So, after two days of hard back breaking work, Zexion had a perfect replica of Demyx's sitar made, and seeing as how he was not used to physical labor at all, his back and arms were killing him and he was looking forward to resting in a comfy bed as soon as he presented the beastly thing to the blond.

With a sigh, Zexion set the heavy sitar down and knocked on Demyx's door, leaning up against the wall as he waited for Demyx to answer. The door opened and Demyx peered out, still looking overly depressed...until his eyes found the brand new hand made sitar waiting for him.

"Oh my god! Zexion! It's beautiful!" Demyx squealed, his voice echoing around the white washed hallways.

The blond seized the sitar, quickly putting it on it's stand before turning back and hugging Zexion tightly, as the Schemer winced in pain, not enjoying the unneeded pressure on his sore muscles at all. Thankfully, the sitarist seemed to notice the tenseness and he pulled back, concern in his eyes.  
"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just worked my ass off on that thing and my muscles are killing me. No big deal or anything," Zexion grumbled, sarcasm thick in his voice.  
"Well why didn't you say so! I can fix that!" Before he could protest, Demyx was tugging Zexion inside his room, shutting the door as he flicked on the light. "Lie down on the bed, and take your cloak off. I'll give you a massage."

Zexion cringed. "No that's okay, really."

"I insist. It's the least I could do after all the work you put into this," Demyx insisted, pushing Zexion down as his hands moved to the zipper of the cloak.  
The Schemer contemplated how innocent the blond was; anyone else would find the act somewhat sexual and yet here the blond was, humming delightedly as he tossed the cloak on the ground and pushed a half naked man down onto his bed. Obediently, he rolled over. True, he and Demyx had clashing personalities, but he wasn't about to pass up on what could be a very nice massage.

His consent proved to be a very good idea as Demyx straddled his leather clad hips, hands gripping his shoulders once and then digging in deliciously, applying all the right pressure in all the right places. Who knew that the blond would be so good at something like this? As the blond continued the perfect massage, Zexion contemplated the nature of their relationship. Contrary to popular belief, he and Demyx got along quite well, perhaps because they _were _so different, and whenever he wanted company, he usually got it from Demyx or Lexaeus. His breath left him in a rush when Demyx's hands found a know and he gasped as the blond began to work at it.

"Sorry Zexion. It's gotta be done," Demyx mumbled in his ear, breath moving over the Schemer's neck.

"Ah, it's okay," Zexion muttered, trying to relax as the pain intensified and then suddenly released as Demyx's grip relaxed. "When did you get so good at this?"  
"I've always been good at relaxation techniques," Demyx said. Zexion could practically hear the shrug in his tone.

_Well part of me is relaxing but another isn't, _Zexion thought dryly. Yeah, contrary to popular belief, he also had a mild sexual attraction to the man. He was just full of surprises apparently.

"Excuse me?"

Zexion froze beneath Demyx's now stopped hands. "What?"

"What part isn't relaxed?" Demyx asked, naive concern in his voice. "I can fix it."  
Unable to contain himself, Zexion chuckled, and then full out laughed, which earned a nervous laugh from the blond astride his hips. "Oh I don't think you can Demyx. I don't think you'd want to. Trust me."

Demyx swung off of him, sitting down on the bed beside him. "What makes you say that?"  
Zexion turned his head to look at him, but refusing to move the rest of his body; the leather pants were tight enough to be obvious about what wasn't exactly relaxed. "You think I'm smart, right Demyx? So you trust me, right? Trust me on this."

"But you've made my a new sitar, which I still need to name by the way. I think I'll name her Shashonka. But seriously, what is it? It's the least I can do after all you've done for me," Demyx said, biting his lip again.

Sighing, the Schemer pulled himself up into a sitting position, only to grab Demyx's shoulders and push him back down onto the bed, extending his body over the blond's and placing his lips right next to his ears. "Okay, on the risk of ruining our friendship Demyx, you really turn me on."  
Silence. Neither moved, the only sound being their breathing, which seemed very loud in such a quiet room. And then Demyx did the one thing Zexion did not expect out of the blond; he kissed Zexion's cheek. And then his arms wrapped around Zexion's torso and pulled him down so they were flush against one another, breath harsh in Zexion's ears. The kisses continued, sprinkling over his cheeks, up and down, by his eyes, by his chin, by his lips, and then finally his lips. Zexion's eyes widened but then closed as their lips met; perhaps his blond wasn't as innocent as he had thought. The kiss deepened and they pressed closer as Demyx's blunt nails dug into Zexion's bare back, moaning softly into the kiss as he pressed up into Zexion's arousal.

Panting, Zexion broke the kiss. "Demyx, do you even know what you're doing?"  
Baby blue eyes gazed up at him, a deep maturity in his eyes that the slate-haired man had never seen before. "Yes, I do actually. I was wondering when you would act on it. I've known you were attracted to me for quite some time, and I've been attracted to you for a long time, Zexy. Good to know I can finally have what I want."  
Shocked as he was, Zexion was all too ready to adjust to the new turn of events. "Oh, and what is it that you want?"

Demyx flushed now, showing his innocence. "I want you in me."

A flash of arousal flared through the Schemer and he found Demyx's lip hurriedly, pressing them tightly together as his hands fisted in the deep blond locks, invading Demyx's mouth and tasting that delicious taste he had been wanting for quite some time. Demyx was all too willing to follow Zexion's lead, hands wandering down to the zipper of the Schemer's tight pants even as Zexion began to pull down the zipper of Demyx's cloak. Somehow, they were stripped of all their clothes, but the events were blurring together too much in Zexion's mind for him to even remember what was removed when; his mind was much too occupied with the heat of Demyx's skin on his and the taste of his lips.

"Demyx, I need to know," Zexion said in between hurried and desperate kisses. "Are you a virgin?"

Demyx pulled away, that deep blush in his cheeks. "Yeah, don't judge me."

Zexion smirked and kissed him again, lightly. "I wasn't. But do you have lube?"

To his surprise, Demyx nodded and then reached blindly towards his dresser, opening it and searching the drawer before shoving a tube into Zexion's open hand. "Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't try and satisfy my needs."

Another flash of arousal swept through Zexion as he sat up, coating his fingers with the thick substance before tossing the bottle onto the pillow. "Oh, and what do you do when you're satisfying yourself, hm?"

"What do you think?" Demyx grumbled, but his pout soon turned into an open mouthed gasp as Zexion slipped the first finger into him. "Oh...Zexion."  
Zexion kissed the tip of the blond's arousal, deciding he liked the sound of Demyx's whimpering gasps. "Did you think about me?"

Demyx didn't answer, head tossing on the pillow as his hands fisted in the sheets, tugging at them as Zexion pumped lightly, slipping in the second finger into the tight entrance and stretching lightly. He didn't need to answer though; Zexion already knew what it was. Unable to help himself, Zexion slipped the thick arousal into his mouth, suckling lightly as he finally slipped in the third finger, keeping Demyx distracted with pleasure as he finished stretching him.

"That's enough Zexion. I need you in me now," Demyx begged, tugging at Zexion's hair to get his point across.  
Zexion was all too happy to oblige, seizing the lube and putting some on his own straining arousal. "I'm coming my love."  
"Not yet I hope," Demyx joked, smiling briefly.

Slowly, Zexion spread out over Demyx, pressing close as he began to enter the tight heat, groaning as he did so. "You're perfect Demyx, perfect."

As hard as it was, Zexion remained in control of his overwhelming lust, pumping slowly at first as he found Demyx's pleasure spot but once he had it, he didn't hold back. As his thrusts grew harder and rougher, Zexion's hand moved to the blond's cock, stroking it as the blond writhed beneath him, whimpering and begging for more, more, more. The blond clenched down hard on Zexion's cock the closer he got to his climax, and finally, with a shout and cry of the slate-haired man's name, he released his seed all over his stomach. Grunting, Zexion pressed their lips together, muffling both of their cries as he came within him. Slowly, they collapsed against one another, gasping and panting for breath.

"That was amazing," Demyx mumbled as Zexion pulled out of him. "Even better than the sitar."  
Zexion nuzzled the blond's neck. "Good to know. I hope to make a repeat appearance."

"Really?" Demyx asked, surprise in his blue eyes.  
Zexion nodded. "Really."

Demyx broke into a smile then. "You really have no idea how happy that makes me."

Zexion kissed him once more. Perhaps bothering to make him a new sitar was worth it in the end.


End file.
